The Navarre Awards
by alexa005
Summary: When Navarre and his impersonator Samto conducted the award, what will happen?
1. The Preparation (or chaos)

**This was written during vacant period. I decided to post this in an instant. The format will be the same as Camus Awards.**

 **Disclaimer: Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo. I only write this story for pure fun.**

 **Second: English is my second language so expect some grammatical errors that you will encounter throughout the story.**

 **Third: OOCs, spoilers for all FE games, unusual shipping wars, tomato throwing contest, etc.**

* * *

"No way!"

"Yes way, Samto. And you will not stop me for conducting my own awards."

The impersonator only scratch his head in confusion. "But Navarre, Camus Awards is still ongoing. The others are expecting the results of it."

"But that cause some chaos because the fangirls are in rampage if their favorite is not the winner of the award."

"Yeah, add to that is if you conduct the Navarre Awards, the fangirls will having a request to include the one from Tokyo Mirage Sessions-"

Navarre pointed his killing edge in Samto's throat. "Dont. Ever. Dare. Mention. His. Name! Don't you know how many times that my voice became corse because of SINGING?!"

Samto fliched at Navarre's sudden anger, backing out a bit. "Chill, Navarre! And your girlfriend is going to be angry because the fangirls are expecting you to be the host."

"Yeah, and they going to tell me that I will ditch my girlfriend and run away with Ogma!" Navarre pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "The horror!"

"Which one? The slash fics with Ogma or your girlfriend's unstoppable rampage?"

Navarre sighed. "Both."

"Stresses much?"

"Yeah." Then he turned and see his impersonator laughed. "And stop messing with my love life, Samto! Go hang out with your fellow impersonator or something!"

"Shannam isn't available."

Navarre was confused. "And why?"

"Homer and Prince Shannan grounded him."

It was Navarre's turn to laugh. "Stop laughing! You and your Elibean counterpart has the same situation!"

"Which one?" Navarre asked, successfuly stopping his laughter.

"The slash fic with Ogma's Elibean counterpart."

That makes Navarre scream in frustration. "THE HORROR!"

* * *

 **Yes, I make Navarre stresses about the fanfics between him and Ogma. It was based on my experience while searching a good story. Also I made Navarre bitter to Tokyo Mirage Sessions (I watched the trailer and the walkthrough of it. Most of the scenes involve SINGING).**

 **Don't worry, Camus Awards is still ongoing! I make sure that I will finish the fanfic in time.**

 **Which Navarre Archetype you wanted to featured in this fic? The most requested character will be posted in the first chapter.**

 **Criticism is welcome!**


	2. Opening Remarks

**And now, the Navarre Awards is now started! Like it was suggests, this will be in the same format as Camus Awards, so enjoy the opening!**

 **Disclaimer: see prologue**

* * *

The fans once again cheered, screamed in excitement and shouted at the names of their favorites. Flags of each representatives are placed at the corners of the auditoruim and the fans are now squealing in delight at their idols.

Welcome to the first Navarre Awards. This is dedicated to a swordman or swordwoman who joined as a enemy at first but with a persuation of a playable unit, they will joined your army immediately. Most of them have a connection to either Lena or Julian archetypes and have a friendly rivalry with the Ogma archetypes. All of them (except two) are wielding the infamous Killing Edge.

The curtains rises as Navarre entered the stage, which causes the girls to squeal in delight.

"Welcome to Navarre Awards!" Navarre happily announced. The girls squealed louder, causing some of the audience 30 meters from them covered their ears in irritation. "This is your host, Navarre!"

"And I'm your co-host, Samuel but you can call me Samto!" Samto happily announced, but the Navarre fangirls only 'boo'ed at him.

"Let Ogma be the co-host!"

"Get lost, impostor!"

"Navarre!" Samto cried comically. "They hate me!"

"Because you are copying me, Samto." Navarre reassured him then turned to the audience while ignoring the 'ouch!' from Samto. "This is the awards where the Navarre archetypes compete into each other!"

Screams of cheers has been erupted in the auditorium.

"Ayra!"

"Joshua!"

"Zihark, my loves!"

"Navarre archetypes sure is more popular." Samto said. "Well, most of this archetype are having a friendly relationship with either Lena or Julian archetype!"

"And have a friendly rivalry with the Ogma archetypes!" Navarre continued. "Now, the poll for the Navarre Candidates are now open! And let this award started!"

Everyone cheered and some are already fainted.

 **-Backstage-**

"Here we go again."

"We hope this will not ended up like the Camus Awards."

"Did the Awakening people have a rep?"

"Yup, but Navarre didn't announce the candidates yet."

"But his name doesn't included in the poll."

"That would change."

"What do you mean, Ogma?"

Ogma smiled. "Friendly rival instincts. Navarre will change it."

* * *

 **Now that the poll is now open, you will have the power which candidate should I start. Just review!**

 **As always, criticism is welcome!**


End file.
